An air-jet weaving machine with an apparatus for the supply of compressed air is shown, for example, by the EP 1 288 359 A1. This discloses an air-jet weaving machine with various different compressed air supply components, which are supplied with compressed air from a supply network via a central compressed air supply line and an internal compressed air distribution line. Several pressure regulators or controllers, or pressure reduction valves, are connected to the internal compressed air distribution line. The pressure regulators are controlled or adjustable in a pneumatic or motorized manner. For electronically adjusting or setting various different air pressures for various different groups of air nozzles, it is suggested in the EP 1 288 359 A1, to allow each group of air nozzles to be actuated by respectively one motor-controlled pressure regulating valve, which is allocated to this group, in connection with a pneumatically controlled pressure regulating valve. Such an arrangement is expensive and complex in its construction.